capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Ryoma
Ryoma (竜馬, Ryōma) is a playable character from the Power Stone series of 3D fighting games. Biography He is from the town of Mutsu (a reference to the real-life location of the same name). Ryoma is age 19, weighs 134 pounds, measures 5'7". Appearance Ryoma has long black hair which is tied in a ponytail and black eyes. He wears a yellow spotted vest under a blue traditional Japanese garb with white spirals on both upper sleeves of his garb, blue hakama and black sandals. He has a black sword holster for his katana and a green scarf on the left side of his waist. In the anime he lack the spotted designs on his yellow vest and in some episodes, he wears a white fundoshi beneath his outfit. In his Power Change Mode, he dons a silver metal samurai-esque suit with a large circle in the center of his chest, resembling the color scheme of Japan's flag. He wears a matching silver genji helmet. Story 'Power Stone' Originally a low-level warrior from an island nation, Ryoma soon ran out of worthy opponents who could compete with his skill. He set out on a rowboat journey and tours the world seeking out tougher opponents. He gives his all to everything he does. When he is faced with evil he does not hesitate a moment to cut it down! In his ending, Ryoma finds a Power Stone. Since what he has been seeking on his quest are strong opponents and not material posessions, he destroys the stone. He states that the world is "vast and infinite", and embarks on a new adventure on his rowboat. 'Power Stone 2' Ryoma has finally obtained a legendary sword. He enjoys the moonlight reflecting on its edge, which cuts through iron like tofu. Suddenly light bounces off the sword's edge and shines on the huge shadow of a floating castle between the clouds. Ryoma's body flies up in the air. "Is this sword ... guiding me to evil? Anyway, this is a good chance to give it a try." Ryoma goes up to the castle guide by the light of the sword. "Whatever enemy is waiting, I'll slice it up with this!" Gameplay Ryoma has a samurai fighting style. He is one of the few characters who attacks with a weapon when not using an item or when in Power Change, the others being Jack and Gourmand. His katana sword gives his attacks a long reach, but large swings and movements leave him open and volunerable if he misses his target. He is weakest when pickng up and throwing objects. His Power Drives attacks can be chained, but consumes a lot of his Power Change meter. In Power Stone Collection, he unlocks the "Amenomurakumo". Power Drives and Power Fusions * Raijinken (雷刃剣, Thunder Blade Sword): Ryoma will vertically swing his sword, unleashing three lightning bolts which crash down in front of him. This attack can hit three times if you aim it well, and can deal decent damage too. He used the name "Spring of Knives" in the anime episode 17. * Ball Lightning: If the Raijinken is used in the air, rather than on the ground, the attack changes entirely. He swings out both swords at once, unleashing a large ball of electricity that chases the enemy down. It is similar to Valgas' "Shock Kick" power drive, and can be performed repeatedly until he hits the ground. * Quick Strike/Iaizan (居合い斬, Re-sheath Slash): Ryoma will sheath his katana. Pressing the attack button again will causes him to draw his sword out extremely fast. A small slash mark will appear in front of him and flash, suddenly making a huge rush of energy shoot straight outwards in a line from your attack. This attack can deal heavy damage if you manage to repeatedly strike them with it. If you use this attack in the air, he will perform it diagonal to the ground, making a large burst of energy explode out of the ground under him, rather than in front of him. He used the name "Spring of Knives" in anime episode 21 (Removed in Power Stone 2). * Spring of Knives/Midare Zantō (乱れ残刀, Disordered Remnant Blades): Ryoma will surround himself with a golden aura and begin wildly swinging his sword. With each swing, a golden crescent will come flying off of it and go outwards in a pattern. If the opponent gets caught within this pattern of slices, they will receive massive amounts of damage. * Tenchi Ryōdan (天地両断, Heaven & Earth Bisection): In this move, Ryoma begins spinning into the air rapidly. If the opponent is caught in this part of the attack, massive damage will be done. He then quickly descends and slams into the ground, creating a shockwave and damaging any opponents in range. Other appearances Anime In the anime, Ryoma is from Moon land and is already in possesion of the Thunder Stone at the beginning of the series. He develops a rivalry and friendship with Edward Falcon, and travels along with him in his quest. He and Ayame are afraid of spiders. Ryoma later develops feelings for Rouge but is too shy to show it. Rougue however is very eager of him to the point that makes him feel embarassed. At at the end of the series he returns to his training to let Rouge be the new oracle of her town. Trivia *His Power Change form has a similar design to the Silver Samurai and the Ronin Warriors. *In the original game, he is the only character who does not use the Power Stone in the ending. Gallery Image:PS Master Swordsman.png|Power Change form. Image:RyomaConcept.PNG|''Concept Art'' Image:PowerStone2Ryoma.png|''Power Stone 2'' Image:PS2Ryoma.png|''Power Stone 2'' Image:RyomaRender.png|''Power Stone 2'' Image:MasterSwordsman.png|''Power Stone 2'' Category:Characters Category:Power Stone Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters